Her Little Secret
by miyuki-miura798
Summary: Maka is just a nerdy bookworm who is bullied and picked on all the time. No one liked her. But no one knew her secret. Maka is really a super star idol and is secretly going to school. Soul, most popular kid in school, finds out her secret. Will he be able to keep it a secret or will he tell everyone? Will he even fall in love with her, not just because she is an idol?
1. Who Am I Really?

**Hey everyone, hope your ready. My new story is here! Wow four stories amazing. Well here is the first chapter. Also if you want to know what I could be writing next in the future go to my profile and look under story announcements. **

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Soul Eater **

* * *

Chapter 1 ~ Who Am I Really?

~ _Maka's POV_ ~

Hey, my name is Maka Albarn. I'm fifteen-year-old girl going through the joys of being in school. I'm always being bullied by the popular group. They're the group that think they're all cool, the best, super stars. In that group is Soul Evans, Black Star, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, and a few others. They have been bullying since I came in the middle of the year last year. Sure I have a friend, her name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. But she would join in on them too just because she has this crush on Black Star. I would either get stuff thrown at me or end up getting punched. I mean who wouldn't want to bully me. I'm a nerd, bookworm, and yes undeveloped. I dress like a school girl with my plaid skirt, yellow vest, green tie, glasses, and all that stuff. I mean even my hair is in two pigtails. I'm a nerd, and that's all there is to it. Well, actually, not quite…

I'm actually a super star idol. Maka Albarn is my real name, but I changed it when I became an idol, you know a stage name. I'm known as Kami Nakami. Kami is the name of mom and Nakami is Japanese, which means inner beauty. I'm a singer, model, dancer, actor, you name it. I know you think I'm crazy that I can do all that and go to school, well your right it's not easy. I sort of have it easy at school. The only people that know who know my true identity is the teachers and principle, Lord Death. I don't want any special treatment at school so since I'm smart I get it done quickly and turn on the day assigned. I told them that when I'm bully to treat me like I'm a normal student. This worries my manger, Blair. She knew my mom and they go way back. She helps me and I live with her too. I left my dad because he is a drunken freak and my mom is traveling the world somewhere. Blair thinks I should leave school, but I gave her the excuse it could help with me with my acting.

I keep to myself. I don't care if I'm bullied here; I have a better life out there. I have been an idol for what, seven years; I know how the real world works so I know what I'm doing. I can't really trust anyone with this secret because I know they would either, go tell someone then become popular, ask me to help them become an idol too, or worse become a creepy stalker. I'm fine on my own and I will focus on work and school, that's all. Let nothing get in my way.

~ _During School _~

I was walking to my locker, wearing glasses, a school girl uniform, my hair tied up in two ponytails. I also wear blue contacts so my eyes are blue, but I really have green eyes. Also I dye my hair with temporary die that last for a few hours. I dye it brown so no one could see my ash blonde hair. If someone saw my real hair and eye color I would be caught. I could hear people whispering about me. It was mostly stuff like 'why doesn't she have any friends?' or even stuff like 'she such a loner' and plenty more. I don't listen to it. I have heard worse stuff said about me in my idol life, so this was nothing. While I was walking I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" the person said. I knew who it was, Liz. I looked to see Liz, Soul, Black Star, Patty, and Kid.

"Sorry," I said quietly. I was then slapped in the face.

"Sorry is all you say to me?!" she said, everyone was watching.

"Oh I'm sorry, your highness." I said sarcastically. I was the punched in the stomach and I fell.

"Bitch don't you sass me!" Liz said and walked off, her whole little group laughing and followed. I saw a hand come in my view and looked up. It was Soul Evans, the most popular boy at school. I brushed the hand away and got up myself.

"Sorry about Liz." He said.

"Whatever." And I walked off leaving him standing there.

I sat in class by myself in the back of the room. I liked being alone, mostly because I never was because of work. I heard people smirking, laughing, and whispering. I looked up to see Liz and her group whispering then glancing over to me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. '_They are not good at spreading rumors. I have seen better…_' I thought. I then heard the teacher come in, it was Professor Stein. I liked him, he was one of my favorite teachers, and the only problem was the screw that was in head. Other than that, he was a pretty cool teacher.

"Okay class, I'm going to assign you a project. I want you all to write a report about the laws of motion. I also want this to be done with a partner." He said. '_Great, I have to work with someone. I have to ask if I can do this assignment by myself._' I thought. Then he goes and says, "You have to work with a partner. I will assign them." I mentally faced palm and wanted to scream.

He assigned everyone a partner. Liz and Kid, Black Star and Tsubaki, Patty and someone named Crona, I don't talk to people so I don't know that many names. I waited till my name was called. When I heard it I couldn't believe what I heard. "Soul and Maka are partners." I slammed my head on the desk. I felt like I was going to die. He… out of all people was my partner for this project. I have a lot of work this week, what am I going to do?

When class was over I walked to Stein when the room was completely empty. He looked over to me and smiled.

"Maka hey there what's up?" he asked. I glared at him. He closed the door of the classroom and he could tell it was important.

"Why would you pair me up with someone? You and all the other teachers know about my… job." I said looking for a safe word in case someone was listening.

"I know but this assignment you must work with someone. It can't be helped." He said. I then said my next question.

"Then why put me with Soul Evans?" I asked.

"I randomly said names." He said and I faced palmed. I sighed and nodded. I guess it couldn't be helped. I walked out the class the class and heard my name being called. "Maka!" I looked over to see Soul coming over. Oh just great…

"You going to do the whole report right?" he asked.

"No I work on one half, you work the other half." I said.

"I'm not doing that it's not cool."

"Well then what would it be cool guy? Not cool and do the work or be cool and fail your part?" I asked.

"Whatever," he said. I walked off to leave but I felt someone grab my wrist. I looked to see Soul. "When are we going to work on it?"

"During the school day, I'm busy in the afterschool." I replied. I looked at the clock. School was dismissed, so that meant work. Blair must be waiting outside.

"Then the project will take longer." He said. I got out off his grip and glared at him.

"To bad like I said I'm busy afterschool. So I have to go, see ya later." I said and left him there. I met Blair outside parked away from the school.

"What's today plans?" I asked getting into the car. I started taking out my blue contacts and cleaning my hair. Now I had my real look, green eyes and ash blonde hair.

"Music shoot, dance practice, radio interview, and we need to rerecord to some songs." She said. I nodded and we left the school. I sighed in relief because right now I'm not my nerdy-self Maka Albarn. Right now I'm super star idol Kami Nakami. I closed my eyes as we headed to the music studio.

~ _Next Day _~

I walked into school, tired from yesterday. I walked to my locker and put all my stuff away and took out what I needed. I then felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Soul.

"Hey." He said. "Hi." I replied back.

"Are we going to work on that stupid report at lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied not making eye contact.

"What about after school?"

"I can't I'm… busy." I closing the locker and leaving.

"Oh yeah, busy with what?" he asked catching up to me.

"It doesn't apply to you so just stay out of my business. I'm only working with you on this project and that's that. A cool guy like you doesn't want to be seen with a nerd like me." I said then ran off to my class. I can't have anyone no I'm an idol. I would only be friends with someone like him because I'm famous. I have to keep this a secret. Someone like him could ruin my life here at school. Not that it was because of the bullying and all that crap, but still. I can't let anyone in. I can't trust anyone. I mean, that's who I am.

* * *

**So what do you think? Tell me if I should countiue.**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	2. Her Problem

**Hey everyone! Thank you for reading chapter 1! I loved you comments! So like you all wanted here is chapter 2! (BTW... did any of you guys read chapter 110 in Soul Eater. I was freaking out about Lord Death and what happen to Maka. I hope the next chapter to that has a soma moment. Tell me what you guys thought...)**

**STORY SHOUTOUT!**

**Sister or Not? by anna114 & Trouble Love by DragonCakie**

**I think you guys should check out these two stories. **

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 2 ~ Her Problem

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

I watch her run down the hall. I was mad and confused, but mostly confused. She was the girl that no one liked. I should know I mean I have bullied her. She was considered weird because she was always to herself, no friends. She was different I can tell you that, but she is different in a good way. I don't want to bully her anymore, mostly because it was uncool and that it seemed when she was being bullied she becomes stronger. I thought that was really cool. I want to talk to her more to be honest, but my group of friends would think I have become insane. My group of friends was Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, and a few others. They bully her too by punching and slapping her. I really don't think it's cool anymore so I stand by the side. As much as I want to help her I know they won't let me.

I walked to my class when I heard my name being called. By the voice I could tell who it was. He was an annoying idiot but also one of my friends, Black Star.

"Hey Soul what's up?" he asked. We gave each other high fives.

"Nothing really, I was just talking to Maka." I said. He started laughing.

"You were talking to that nerd? Why?"

"She is my partner for this science report."

"I feel sorry for you, but your also lucky." He said. I eyed him. "How?"

"First she is a nerd but she is smart so you will get a good grade on that report."

I rolled my eyes and walked to class. I really don't know what his deal is. He is always saying how he will surpass god one day, which will never happen. I sighed and then remember that I have to meet Maka at the library at lunch. It then occurred to me on why she can't work after school. Something about being busy every day? I was curious on what she was busy with. I walked in to class and sat down next to another friend of mine, Kid.

"Hey Kid?" I asked. He looked up from a book he was reading. "Hey Soul, something wrong?"

"Do you know anything about Maka?" I asked.

"Well from what I know," he started. "She likes to stay to herself. She doesn't like people getting in her business. She also doesn't live with her mom and dad from what I heard. I think she lives with her aunt I believe. Why the sudden interest in her?" he asked.

"No reason." I said looking away.

"Oh there has to be a reason." I heard. I looked up to see Liz. "What, does the popular Soul Eater Evans have a crush on her?"

"NO! I was just wondering that's all!" I snapped. Liz just laughed.

"Whatever you say…" she said and left.

I really wanted to know who she was now. '_I wonder who she really is…_' My thoughts were disrupted when Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki screamed a bit. Kid, Black Star, and I looked to see them looking at a magazine. They were looking at some idol that was super popular right now, Kami Nakami.

"She is recording a new album!" Tsubaki said all happy.

"She is so pretty! I want to meet her!" Patty said looking at the magazine.

"The outfit she is wearing is so cute!" Liz said right after.

"She maybe a star but she isn't an awesome star like I am!" Black Star said. I pulled away the magazine and Kid and I looked at it. On it was a picture of Kami. It looked like it was taken while she singing at a show. Her hair was ash blonde and she had green eyes where shinning and she looked really happy. Liz took the magazine back.

"She is so amazing! I love her singing!" Liz said then pulling out her phone playing one of her songs. It sounded really great. Probably the best singing I have ever heard.

"Yeah I think she is cool." I said. She looks really cool to me.

The teacher came in and told us to be quiet. I sighed and sat through my morning classes. I was really curious about Maka now. She was a nerd but from what Kid says she seems really interesting. I have so many questions. Why does she live with aunt? Where are her parents? Why is she by herself a lot? But most importantly, what "business" does she have to do after school every day? Well I was going to find out sooner or later. Before I knew it, it was time for lunch.

~ _MAKA'S POV _~

I didn't know whether I should wait for Soul or not because he is one popular and two he is one of my bullies. I was leaning against my locker reading my book. I then heard my name being called and I looked up to see Soul.

"Hey, I'm here. Let's finish the stupid report." He said like he wished he were somewhere else then here. That's probably what he was thinking.

"I already finish my half." I said. I then went into my back and pulled out a few notes I made for his half. "Here I did your work on looking it up. You're writing it though." He then smirked and took the papers.

"Thanks, see told you doing my work is not hard." He said then running off.

"I did ¾ of the work." I muttered. I then decided to go to my favorite place in this school, the roof top.

I sat on the roof looking at the sky. It was peaceful and quiet; it felt like time had stopped. I am always so busy that I never had a moment to rest like this. I looked around to see if I was alone. No one was up here, mostly because no one ever does. I took my glasses off and stood up. I cleared my throat and got ready to do what I do best, sing. I started singing and I felt so alive. I love singing. It was something that washed away all my pain. I sang for awhile, not knowing someone was watching me.

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

I looked over the notes Maka had gave me. They were pretty neat, all sorted out, and in detail. I was surprised she did that though. Oh well, makes my work easier and I just have to write it. I put the notes into my backpack and walked around the halls. I had my headphones in and listing to one of the Kami's songs. She is a really good singer. She looked really cool; I mean she has been in the show business since she was seven. I can't imagine all the fun and excitement it is to be an idol.

I continued walking until I saw Maka. She went through the door to the roof top. My curiosity got to me so I walked over and followed her up to the roof. I then remember all those questions from earlier today. I mean I was curious, she seemed different from others. But she is just a nerd. I mean, I bully her but I don't do it as much. I walked up and open the door to the roof top. There was a light breeze and it felt nice. It was quiet and peaceful. I could see why she would come up here. I then heard someone singing I looked over from behind the corner and looked to see who it was.

My eyes widen to see Maka. She was singing and she was really good. She didn't have her glasses on which made her look pretty without them. For some reason though, her voice sounds familiar. I can't place it but I know I have heard it before, somewhere. When she was done she looked up to the sky. Not thinking, I started clapping. It surprised her because she jumped a bit. She looked over to me her face a bit red. I walked over to her and she moved back every time I stepped forward.

"Your singing is great." I said. She looked taken aback.

"Why would someone popular like you say that to me?" she said eyeing me.

"Popularity has nothing to do with it. You sing really well."

"Why would someone who bullies me say that?"

"I'm sorry about that. I never really meant all the stuff I said back then."

"You mean the stuff like, 'ugly, stupid, bitch, nerd, a flat-chest, wired' and probably many more that I can't either say or remember?" she said crossing her arms.

"Yeah those, um… sorry." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"Why are you here?"

"I saw you come up here and thought you want company."

"I don't need your company. I'm fine alone any way." She said looking away. I remember that was one of the questions I wanted to know from her.

"Why do you like being alone?"

"That's none of your business."

"What is your so called 'business' anyway?"

"Like I just said, that's none of your business." She said a bit cold.

"What's your problem? I'm just trying to be nice." I said. She looked at me like I was some kind of idiot.

"What's my problem? More like what's your problem? I never asked for you to be nice to me."

"What's wrong with that? You're always by yourself. You never hang out with anyone in or after school. What do you even do after school that's so important anyway?"

"That's not something for you to know." She said. She then picked up her bag and put her glasses on. She then walked past me and then stopped at the door. "I would leave me alone if you knew it was for the best. Just stop with your little questions. I would like it if we just stayed the way we are. So please don't talk to me. What I do after school is a secret so it is best you stay out of it, okay?" and just like that she left.

'_What the hell is her problem?_' I thought walking through the halls.'_I was being nice to her and she gives me cold responses. I don't understand why she doesn't just open up to people. But then again… I was the same…_' I thought. I sat at my desk. The question I wanted to know even more was the secret thing she does after school. It was then decided. I was going to find out. Weather she liked it or not.

* * *

**Well now that this chapter is done I need to work on Never Alone and My Motivation, My Reason. Almost done with those two just trying to make the ending great!**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	3. Follow Her - Part 1

**I'm in such an amazing mood, I'm uploading this today! Sorry for the late update, but here it is! I hope you guys like this chapter. I'll introduce the first charcter that won.**

**Her name is Melody and she is an actress and singer. Her real name is Nicole. This is anna114 character!**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 3 ~ Follow Her (Part 1)

~ _MAKA'S POV _~

I was on my way to school. My head hurt so much these past few days. First, Soul, the person who bullied me before, wants to know my secret. Then he tries to get close to me. On top of that, I have been busy recording and dancing for a new music video which will never get done if the stupid company I'm working with will not stops losing my music, demos, or even the video we recorded the day before. Now Blair has been looking for a new company to shot it. She is busy too. Besides working with me, she also works a little with Melody. Melody is an actor and singer so her life is a little easier than mine. She and I met when Blair brought her over to our house for lunch. After that,Melody and I have been great friends. This morning Blair told me that I had to walk to this new company she found.

_"Maka, I finial found a new company that wants to work with you!" Blair said all happy._

_"Really, that's great! What company and where is it?" I asked trying to get my stuff together._

_"I will call you during you lunch break about where it is," she said handing me a book. "But you're going to have to walk there because I will be busy signing paper work for you." I sighed and nodded. _

I really hope this company is good. I sighed as I climbed the steps of school. I walked to my locker but someone was leaning against it. That someone was Soul. He saw me and smiled at me. I just ignored him.

"Hey Maka, how are you?" he said.

"Great just great." I said. "Now move you're in my way."

"Why are you being so mean? Why do you look exhausted?" He asked.

"Sorry, I'm just tired that's all. I stayed up late… studying." It was a lame excuse but it worked because I'm bookworm. This guy should know he was the one who told me. I really was up late yelling at the old company with Blair.

"Well, just don't overdo it." He said and then moved. I put away everything and got the books I needed.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I said as I walked to class. He walked right next to me.

"For the way I was before. I'm really sorry about that." He said.

"Yeah, sure." I said. I can't fully trust this guy. He bullied me and I don't know if this was some kind of trick.

I sat at my desk in the back and open my book. Soul sat in his usually seat in the front with Black Star and the others. I don't even know why he bothers talking to me. The report is done. He finished his part on writing it, even though his grammar and spelling sucked, so I had to redo some of it. I don't understand why he would even talk to me. He is popular and I'm not. If this were the real world though, I would be popular and he would be the nerd. But that will never happen because you know I can't let anyone know my secret.

~ _Lunch_ ~

I walked outside to a quiet spot. I wanted to read in peace. This was like my only quiet moment since I'm always all over the place. I was so into my book that I got scared at the sound of my work phone. If you're wondering, yes I do have two phones. One is a new smart phone that won't come out in like two years or something. The other is my iphone that I use for this world. It helps because then no one can steal my work phone and find out who I really am. I looked at the caller ID to see that it was Blair. I answered.

"Hello Blair what's up?" I said.

"Oh nothing much, just giving you the company info."

"Great hold let me get a piece of paper."

"Okay. The company is called Evans. It's in the city, not far from the old one, maybe just a few blocks."

"Okay… anything else?"

"When you get there just show them your name and the ID card I gave you this morning. They will tell you were to go."

"Okay I got it. I might be a little late though. I have cleaning duty today after school."

"Aww but Maka can't you skip it?"

"That's not the type of person I am. Beside I think the other person won't show up." I said. That other person is Soul.

"Okay then. Just hurry up and get her as fast as you can."

"Right. It's the Evans Company right?"

"Yup! Got to go, Melody is about to audition for a role."

"Okay tell her good luck bye. See you later." And I hung up.

I looked at the piece of paper. '_Evans huh? Same last name as Soul… that's not possible but still… I remember someone telling me it was he was the son of the people who was in charge of there…_' my thoughts were interrupted when the school bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and headed off to class. '_Oh well whatever…_'

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

I followed Maka out here only because I wanted to talk to her. She doesn't seem to like me, but I wanted to change that. I finally found her but before I could walk up to her phone went off. She pulled out a phone that I have never seen before. She then started talking to someone. I don't know who she was talking to but the conversation was wired.

"That's not the type of person I am. Beside I think the other person won't show up." She said. That other person was me. I couldn't believe she would think that I wouldn't even show up to help clean. I kept on listening till I heard something that I couldn't believe.

"Right. It's the Evans Company right?" She said. My eyes widen at this. '_Why would she talk about the company my parents own? The company is like for famous celebrities, why would she go there? This makes no senses! I need to talk to her._' I thought. She then hung up her cell phone and the bell rang. She went back to class as did I. I had to talk to her and see what she wanted to do with that company.

It was the end of the day; Maka and I were cleaning the class room. She was cleaning the desk while I swept the floor. I looked over to me and she seemed to be fine. I can't stop help to think about her phone conversation. '_Is she some kind of celebrity? Is that why she is going there?_' I thought I looked over to her one more time. '_There's no way, I have never seen a celebrity with brown hair and blue eyes like hers. I wonder…_' I looked over to Maka and she was looking at me with an annoyed look on her face.

"Is something wrong with me that you half to look at me every five minutes?" she asked a bit rude.

"No nothing." I said. She continued cleaning then I thought this would be a good time to ask.

"Are you doing anything after school today?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Yeah, I do."

"What are you doing?"

"That's none of your business?" She said a bit rude again. It was then quiet until she spoke. "Do you know the Evans Company, by any chance?"

"Yeah, my parents work there." I replied. I was hoping she would ask me this. "Why?"

"No reason just curious." She said while cleaning. I took a deep breath and walked towards her.

"I heard you talking to someone on the phone about my family's company." I said. She stopped cleaning and looked up to me.

"What did you hear?"

"You just said my family's name, so I thought, you know, that's what you meant. That's all I heard."

"It better be." She whispered, bangs covering her face. She then put the cleaning materials away. "Okay I think that should be it. I need to get going." She then walked out the door. I ran after her and she was already down the hall. I got to the front of the gate and she was heading off into the part where the company was. '_Just you wait…_'

~ _MAKA'S POV_ ~

I walked the streets of the city with the strange thing of being followed. I would look back but no one was following me. I made to the company and looked up. _'HOLY CRAP!_' I thought. The building looked to be at least 70 stories high. _'They only do acting, singing, and dancing. That's impossible this place it huge!_'

I walked in to the front desk. I told them that I'm Kami and that my manager was Blair. She first laughed at me. I think it's because of my hair and eyes. I then heard Blair come and took care of everything. We left and the desk lady apologizing. Blair gave me a bag of clothes and told me to change my look at to meet her later on the top floor in one of the meeting rooms.

I went to the bathroom but I quickly turned around. I looked down the empty hall way. I looked around to see if anyone was there. "Hello?" I said. No response. I shrugged. "I must be dreaming." I said and went into the bathroom. I washed my hair and all the brown dye came out, revealing my ash blonde hair. I removed my blue contacts and my green eyes showed. I liked my natural look then the look I use to hide myself. I changed into a tore up jeans, a faded blue top, and a black leather jacket along with black boots. I fixed my hair to be half up and half down. I walked out of the bathroom and heard another sound. I looked back but saw nothing again. I turned to go to the room Blair told me to met her. _'Man I must be hallucinating._'

~ _SOUL'S POV_ ~

I followed her into the building. My mind was racing with questions in why she would be here. She went to the front desk and said she was Kami. I laughed a bit. A nerd like her would say she was Kami. I then notice a woman in purple come to the desk and talk while pointing to Maka. Then the lady took Maka back with her will the desk lady was apologizing. I followed close behind but I couldn't hear what they were saying. The lady then gave her a bag and they went separate paths.

While trying to get closer I tripped and fell. I heard Maka turn around. "Hello?" She called and I hid into one of the halls. "I must be dreaming." She said and went into the bathroom. I got out of the hallway and looked at the door. '_Why would Maka need to be here? This makes no sense._'I thought and waited. A few minutes later I heard the door open. I looked at the corner and my eyes widen. Kami Nakami was standing there. She was holding the bag Maka had with her. She walked down a bit and because I rushed myself I tripped and fell. I hid and she turned around. She then continued walking. I stood up reviewing and putting together everything.

_1. Maka is idol Kami Nakami. _

_2. The reason why she asked about my company was because she probably was going to work here. _

_3. Who is she? _

Well this day has just gotten interesting. Let's see who you really Maka Albarn. Or better yet, Kami Nakami.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	4. Follow Her - Part 2

**HELLO! How is everyone's summer? Did you guys finish school yet? Anyway, her is chapter four this series! I'm glad you all love it. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 4 ~ Follow Her (Part 2)

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

I know my parents are going to be surprised that I'm here, but if I asked them about Kami, I'm sure to get the answer. I went up to the door of my parent's office and knocked. I heard them call me in and I opened it and went in. I looked to see my mom setting out files on her desk and my father looking at documents. I couldn't help but sigh. They were always busy like this, they are hardly ever home. I have a brother, but he travels a lot because he is famous and everything. Basically I'm always alone in the huge house I have. My mom looked up and saw me and smiled.

"Hey Soul, what are you doing here?" she asked. I just shrugged.

"Bored, got nothing better to do so came here." I answered. She nodded and went back through the files. I looked over to my father who was always searching through paper work. "Something exciting going on?" I asked.

"We got an offer to have someone work and record here." He said looking though the papers.

"Who is it?"

"She is an idol; I think you should know her. She is around your age. Um… I believe her name is Kami Nakami." He said.

"Her? Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah right, she will get this company to be one of the best if her albums sell well like they did with her old companies." My mother said rushing past me.

"She is getting higher on the charts as well for just signing with us." My father said.

"Is she here?" I asked.

"In the building yes. She is taking a tour with her manager. She will be here in fifteen minutes. You should go though, she probably can't see her fans right now." My mother said. '_She probably doesn't want to see me._' I thought.

After telling me to leave they both went out to meet her in the hall. I wanted to know what the hell Maka or Kami, or whatever her name is, deal. I went into one of the closets and hid in there waiting for them to come in. That didn't take long. I heard them walk in and saw Kami walking behind my parents. Following her was that purple hair lady that was with Maka. They all sat down and that's when the meeting began.

"So how are you?" my mother asked. Kami smiled.

"I'm great. Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Evans for the tour, this building is huge." She said with a smile.

"That's great. And your Blair right, her manager." My father said looking at the women called Blair.

"Yup that's me! I'm also her care taker and everything! Maka is like a daughter to me!" Blair said. She put her arm around Kami and hugged her close. Wait… why did she call her Maka?

"Maka, but I thought… oh that's right." My mother said smiling. Kami or Maka nodded.

"Yeah, my real name is Maka Albarn. Kami is my stage name. I change my hair and eyes at school so people don't know who I am. This is my real hair and eye color." Maka said. She then looked at the floor.

"I see, what school do you go to?" my mother asked.

"Shibusen Academy." Maka replied.

"Oh really my son goes there."

"Who's your son?"

"Soul Evans." My mother said. Maka then froze and looked shocked. '_I wonder what's going through her mind…_' I thought.

~ _MAKA'S POV _~

'_Holy crap I was right! He is their son. I'm so screwed!_' I thought. I couldn't believe it. "Really now?"

"Yup he is the same age as you. You two should be classmates." She said. I nodded. "Really I'll ask him about you." She said. I felt like peeing my pants. '_Dear lord save me!_'

"I'm sorry but I would appreciate it if you don't mention about Maka to your son. Maka has been keeping her cover very well hidden but it's difficult at times." Blair said. I looked over to her and she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I see, well then keep this between the four of us then." Mr. Evans said. I nodded. "What else do you do besides singing?"

"I can act, dance, model, anything really. Singing is my favorite though." They nodded. They then made me sign some paper work and I was in. I then excused myself and went to the bathroom so Blair can explain to them how my schedule works. I walked out of the room. I walked to the bathroom.

'_So the boy who was my bully, who now wants to be my friend, is the son of this company._' I thought. I smiled. '_Can you believe that mom…?_'

~ _BLAIR'S POV _~

I signed the last bit of paper work and we were finished. I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for accepting us." I said. They nodded and said they were happy we chose to come here.

"So how does Maka work school life and idol life together?" Mr. Evans said. I sighed.

"Maka tries her best to make it fit. She is smart so she finish the work the school gives her. But at the end at everyday, which is like midnight the earliest, she is exhausted. I tell her she can always stop school but she doesn't want to." I said.

"Does she have a lot of friends?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I don't know about that actually. I know she is bullied but she says she can handle it. She says that because she is a celebrity that she has been through worse things than being bullied." I say.

"You don't know who the bullies are." She asked. I shook my head.

"I wish I did. She seems to be alone at school. I wonder if there is anyone at least trying to be her friend." I sighed remembering the day I picked her up from school and she had a bruise on her face. '_I wonder if someone is trying…_'

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

'_I AM TRYING!_' I thought. Man Maka is seriously going through this bullying and doesn't do anything. But I was one of the people that bullied her. I regret it now though. I wished I never did bully her, but my friends did so I had no other choice.

They continued talking but mostly how Maka had to switch companies because her old one was stupid. When they left I got out of the closet and stretched. I then turned around and my eyes widen. Maka or Kami was standing there, eyes widen like me. She probably saw come out of the closet which means, she figured out I was listening. This almost meant, I found out her secret. I smirked and walked over to her. She made no sign of moving. I walked up to her and closed the door.

"Well, look who it is, it's Kami Nakami. No wait, I mean Maka Albarn." I said. She stepped away from me.

"What are you doing here?" she said. Her bangs were covering her eyes.

"My parents work here, or better yet own this place. I heard that Kami was being interviewed. I wanted to listen and met her. But I already met her it seems." I said taking a step toward her.

"You know my secret…" she whispered. I took another step.

"Maka," I said. She looked up to. I looked at her green eyes and I had to admit, they were way prettier than her blue eyes. "I won't tell anyone. You can trust me." She chuckled a bit.

"Trust you? Really? Why should I trust someone who bullied me all my school years? You bullied me and now you think I should trust you?" she said.

"I promise I won't tell anyone. If this important to you I won't tell anyone." I said. I really meant. I was just hoping she could see it. She walked to the desk to pick up file. She walked to the side of me and stopped.

"There is no way I can trust someone like you." She whispered and walked out the door.

I turned around and sighed. I couldn't believe it. This day has been so crazy. I find out Maka Albarn, the school nerd, is actually Kami Nakami, international idol. I wasn't going to tell anyone, but I understand why she wouldn't want to trust me. I mean like she said, I bullied her. I wanted her to trust me, so there is only one thing I had I to do. Get her trust me, even if that means losing my cool.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed it!**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**

**BTW... if any of you like Shugo Chara... what would you say if I wrote a fanfiction for that... Amu and Ikuto being the couple of course... What do you think?**


	5. Explain Yourself

**Here is chapter 5! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story, from all the reviews you have sent me. For my story Never Alone, it won't be updated for awhile so please wait okay, thank you. Enjoy this chapter.**

**I also want to say HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! I hope you have a good day with your dads. I love my dad!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 5 ~ Explain Yourself

~ _MAKA'S POV_ ~

I was walking through the hallways pissed off. Soul Evans, the school's coolest and most popular guy, found out who I really am. He could tell little group of friends. But, it's not like they will believe him. A nerd is actually an idol. That's sounds pretty ridiculous to me. I got to my locker and started putting my books inside. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I look over to see Soul. He smiled at me and I just glared at him.

"Good morning." He said. I slammed my locker and walked off. "Thanks for the greeting." He said. I sighed and turned around.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. This was getting annoying. What does he want from me?

"I don't know, maybe, how about, an explanation about what happen few days ago." He said. I stopped in my tracks.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked. '_Is that all he wants from me?_'

"I just want to know more about you." He said. "I want to know who you are and what your story is." I looked him in the eye. He looked serious. His eyes were filled with what looks like to me… worried and concern. What?

"Fine," I said. He smiled. "You want to know then I'll tell you. Meet me on the roof top after school. Just come alone." I said and went to class. '_What the hell did I just do?_'

~ _THIRD PERSON _~

It was finally the end of the day. Maka was on the roof top. She has been waiting up there for a while. She was thinking that this guy wasn't going to show up. She was thinking this guy was bringing his friends. '_Why would he want me to explain all this? Can't he just move on and do something else? He is probably a fan or something._' She thought. Maka was about to leave when she heard the door open. She looked over to see Soul. He smiled at her but she chose not to smile back.

"Hey, thanks for coming to talk to me." he said.

"You better be. I had to call my manager and tell to fix my schedule to talk to you." She said a bit annoyed and Soul could tell.

"I'm sorry about that. If my parents ask I will explain it to them." He said hoping it would calm her down.

"Do they know you know who I am?" She said calmer now, but she still didn't know what to do.

"No, not yet." He said. He wanted to. He knew sooner or later they would find out. He just didn't know when. It was then quiet between Maka and Soul. Maka then shook her head and spoke.

"So what do you want from me?" she asked. He looked over to her.

"Huh?"

"What do you want from me?" she repeated. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Answers really. Like why you, an idol, goes to school. You know stuff like that." He said nervously. He didn't want to pry into her life, but she was interesting. Maka sighed.

"Explaining that will take time." She whispered. Soul walked over to her.

"I have the time." He said. She stepped back a bit to give them space.

"Alright, but you can't tell anyone." She said and he nodded. Maka sighed. "Where do I begin…" she said sitting against a wall.

"Why don't you start at the beginning." He said sarcastically. She punched his arm.

~ _MAKA'S POV _~

"I was seven and I loved singing. I would always sing and I was really good at it. One day my mom signed me up for a singing audition. I passed it and became a well known child idol. My mom wanted to change my name so I said I wanted my first name to be like hers, Kami. She chose my last name to Nakami, which means inner beauty. She told me that beauty was something on the inside." I said. I looked over to see if he was still listening. He was and he looked really into this. He is creeping me out. I just continued.

"I got into acting, then dancing, and then modeling. I basically do it all. I was homeschooled a lot but that got boring. I mean I had great teachers, but I wanted the school experience so I came here. I changed my look to brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses. My look and grades are what get me bullied, by you people. So I just stayed out of people way and try not to bother them." I said. He looked hurt.

"I'm sorry about that." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you are, but what about your friends?" I asked.

"I'm sure if they got to know you they wouldn't hate you." He said.

"No because they know I'm a nerd and everything. They don't want to get to know me." I said.

"If they knew who you really are…" he said. I stood up.

"No one should know about 'me'! If people find out I have to leave school probably!" I said. I was frustrated. "See this is why I shouldn't have told you this." I said. I heard Soul stand up.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. You can trust me." he said. He walked up to me but I moved away.

"That's sounds like something you would say. I mean come on. Wouldn't this be eating you away? Wouldn't you think this information would make you popular?" I said.

"Sure, but here is the thing. I'm not like that." He said. It was then quiet.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"What about your family? Where are they now?" he asked. My eyes widen.

"I don't trust you." I said. He sighed.

"What will it take me to get you to trust me?" he said.

"I don't know, I have never trusted anyone, but my manger, before." I said. I was then quiet. "What else do you want from me?"

"You to trust me." he said. I sighed.

"I can't do that." I said. I looked at my phone. "I have to go." I said. I picked up my things and was about to walk out till Soul grabbed my hand.

"Why don't you trust anyone?" he asked.

"People break that trust. Men most of all. The trust is broken, and so is the person." I said. I got out of his grip. "Bye Soul." And I left.

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

I stood there shocked. '_What does she mean "Men most of all"? There has to be something behind that._' I thought. '_She still told me something at least. She must trust me a little to have done that._' I started walking home. I knew what I had to do. It was the only way.

"I'm going to prove myself that she can trust me with her secret. I'll prove her, you'll see."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! Please check out my new story series The Breakout: Trapped. Thank you!**

**BTW... My project 'Songs of the Soul', I'm sorry it's taking long with all the request you gave me while I was in school. Don't worry I will get them done I promise. I just want to sorry and thank you that I'm late and that you are waiting.**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	6. The Game Of Trust, Can I Win?

**A bit longer chapter then the others. Here is chapter 6! I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you for supporting this story! I hope you like this chapter! Also since I'm almost done with Never Alone (it has two or one more chapter left...) I want to know what story you would like to read soon. It's all in my bio so read it there. Enjoy chapter 6!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 6 ~ The Game of Trust… Can I Win?

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

I walked through the halls my mind confused on so many things. I need to prove to Maka that she can trust me with this secret and trust me to be her friend. He thought about it all night. '_How do I prove it? What if I…_' I was interpreted by a certain idiot slapping my back.

"Soul, dude what happen to you after school? You ran out of the classroom fast." Black Star said.

"Yeah Soul what happened?" Liz said after. The rest of the group came up.

"Nothing, don't worry about." I said. We walked to the lockers to see Maka at hers. She had her brown hair down and she was listening to music through her headphones. What surprised me was that she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Look at that, the nerd thinks she can look cool." Liz said. Patty started laughing with Black Star. I looked back at Maka. She actually did look cool. She was wearing what looked like a red tank top with a black button up shirt that button up half way. She wore navy blue jeans and black boots. I thought it was cool.

"She kind of looks cool." Tsubaki said. Liz laughed.

"Yeah, kind of, but she can never be cool though." Liz said. Liz walked up to Maka who was walking away from her locker and tripped her. She feel and all her papers feel out her arms. Liz laughed and walked away. Everyone was laughing at her but Maka acted like she never cared. I stayed behind while the others walked off. I quickly went to help Maka.

"You okay?" I asked. Her blue eyes were glaring at me, as if there staring right in me.

"I'm fine." She said and got up and walked off. It was then I got an idea.

'_I know how to prove it to you… I just need the right moment to come._'

I walked into the classroom and saw Maka sitting in the back as normal. I sat down next to Kid. He looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked.

"You're acting funny. What's going on with you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Tsubaki turned around.

"You just are acting strange. Is something going on." He asked.

"How have I been acting strange?" I asked. I was wondering where they were going with this.

"You talk to Maka a lot." Tsubaki said. Kid nodded. "Are you two friends?" She said with a smile. Beside me, Tsubaki and Kid are the only ones that think this bullying thing is

"No were not. She doesn't want to be my friend." I said. I looked back at Maka who was reading a book now.

"Why not?" Tsubaki asked.

"Because she won't trust someone who bullied her." I said. Tsubaki looked upset and sighed. Kid put a hand on my shoulder.

"Well we hope you two become friends." Kid said. Tsubaki smiled and nodded. I nodded back. '_I hope that too…_'

~ _LIZ'S POV _~

I couldn't help but over hear what Soul, Tsubaki, and Kid were talking about. That was a interesting conversation. I smirked.

'_Soul wants to become friends with the nerd. That's the stupidest thing I have heard in my life. Since when does someone popular want to hang out with a nerd. I think I should talk to Maka. This is going to be an interesting day._' I thought to myself still smirking.

"Sis what are you smiling about?" Patty asked me.

"Oh nothing, an idea just came in mind. I think we need to talk to someone at lunch today though. Make sure you tell Black Star that." I said. Patty smiled and nodded. I took a quick glance back at Maka. '_Prepare yourself…_'

~ _MAKA'S POV _~

I was sitting at a lunch table by myself. I don't want to be bothered by anyone right now. I was reading my book and listening to one of the songs I have to sing. I couldn't help but think about the conversation I had with Soul on the roof top yesterday.

'_I told him why I go to school. Why does he want more information for? I bet he is telling his friends everything I have told him. This is why I don't trust men. Stupid papa…_' I thought. I sighed at thought of my family. I had to let it go. I'm and idol and I have Blair with me who has been like an older sister to me. My stupid father is none of my concern anymore.

"Hey there Maka." I heard. I looked up to see Liz, Patty, and Black Star. '_Oh what now…_'

"Hey there Liz." I said. She smiled.

"I heard that you and Soul are friends now." She said. '_So this is what this is about. I knew this would happen._'

"Well you heard wrong because Soul and I are not friends. I just helped him on some homework." I said. She laughed.

"You really think I would believe that."

"I don't care if you believe it or not. Soul and I are not friends." I said. This was getting annoying.

"Well that's good because you're not even cool at all." Black Star said.

"Just like you." I said.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY A GOD LIKE ME ISN"T COOL!" He yelled trying to get me but Liz was holding him back.

"That's my opinion. I'm sure your other friends think differently of you." I said. This was really getting annoying.

"Look, just stay away from all us, even Soul. I mean you know it's weird that someone popular is hanging out with a nerd." Liz said.

"Whatever, it's not like I want to be with a group of idiots." I said. I looked down at my book. Then I felt something wet.

"Let's wash away all that rudeness in you." Liz said. Her, Patty, and Black Star each had a bottle of water and dumped it on top of my head.

I was now soaking wet. I looked around and everyone was staring at me. I heard the three of them laughing at me. I didn't care. I was wet so what. Then I remember something important. I saw a drop of water fall onto the table that was brown. The dye in my hair is being washed out!

'_Oh my god! What am I going to do? The dye comes out fast once it wet. They will notice for sure and then I'm screwed. What the hell do I do now?_' I thought. Then a jacket was placed on top my head.

"What are you doing dude?" Black Star said. So the person helping is a guy. I looked up from the jacket and my eyes widen. '_No way… Soul!_'

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

I watched Liz, Patty, and Black Star talk to Maka. I was concerned now. Why did they want to talk to her? Please don't let anything to her. I watched them talking to her. Maka seemed annoyed as hell. Then I saw it. I saw Black Star had Patty a bottle of water then Liz. Maka looked down at her book and they poured the water on her. I knew she would be freaking out because of the dye in her hair. So I quickly went to her and took my jacket off and threw it on her head. I stood in front of Maka and looked at Liz, Patty, and Black Star.

"What are you doing dude?" Black Star asked. I took a quick glance at Maka she was staring at me wide eyed.

"I don't know, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Teaching her a lesson!" Patty said.

"She thinks she cool enough to hang out with people like us so we put her at place." Liz said. Seriously, this is what they were doing.

"You think she wanted to hanging out with me. I wanted to hang out with her." I said.

"Dude what are you saying?" Black Star asked bit mad.

"I'm saying if you people want to pour water on someone then it better be me, not her. I want to be her friend but she won't let me because of what I have done to her in the past. I'm done with bullying her and I won't hang out with you guys anymore if you keep bullying her. She doesn't deserve it in the first place and I can't believe I did it to her. So you guys better stop." I said. They looked taken aback.

"Well stop," Liz said. "When she proves to us if she is popular worthy." The three of them walked away. I took Maka's wrist and dragged her out of there. She still seems to be surprised and shocked.

"Popular worthy… the hell." I heard Maka whisper. I laughed. I took Maka up to the roof top. I pulled the jacket off her head. The top of her hair was blonde while the tips of her hair were still brown. Her hair was still wet and since we didn't have a towel, I just use my jacket to dry and get rid of the rest of the dye.

"Don't Soul, that's your jacket!" Maka said. She tried to stop me but I kept on drying.

"I don't care let's just get this dye out. You have extra dye right?" I said drying her hair. She nodded. I finished drying and took of the jacket. The inside was brown, I'll have to find away to clean it out. I looked at Maka and her blonde hair was cleaned out. All she had were her blue eyes to get rid of then it's the look I like seeing her in.

"You got it." Maka said taking me out of my thoughts.

"I got what?" I asked.

"My trust. You earned it by the little speech you gave to your friends and to probably the whole school." She said. She then hugged me by surprise. "Thank you for sticking up for me and helping me get out of there. We can be friends now if you still want to." She whispered.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're okay. And yes, I still want to be your friend." I said and return the hug.

We walked back trying to avoid being seen. Maka went to her locker and grabbed her back up dye. She went to the bathroom and fixed her hair. We walked back to class knowing we would be late.

"The dye on your jacket." Maka said. "It will come out easily in the wash. You know like taking a food stain out of it."

"Well that's cool to know thanks." I said. She nodded.

"And if I ever need anything, I can go to you right?" she asked.

"Yeah, anything you need I promise to help you." I said. She smiled at me. Not one of her fake smiles but a real one.

'_I did it I earn her trust. I wonder what kind of fun I'll have with her as my friend now._

* * *

**The jacket I'm talking about is just the jacket Soul wears in the begin of the series. So Soul and Maka are friends. Let the adventure begin!**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	7. I Need Your Help

**Hey everyone! How are you? Here is chapter 7! I hope you guys will like it. Please check out my series story "The Breakout: Trapped". Please read that story if you have the time. Enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 7 ~ I Need Your Help

~ _MAKA'S POV _~

I was in class reading my book, or really a script for a movie I am doing covered by a book. I then heard someone jump on my desk. I look to see Soul smiling down at me. I sighed but smiled.

"How are you today?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Liz and that group are pissed off about what I did, but Kid and Tsubaki are okay with it." He said jumping down and taking a seat in the empty desk next to me.

"Kid is the guy with the three strips and has OCD with symmetry right?" I asked.

"Yeah that's the guy. They want to met you." He said.

"Met me…"

"As Maka, duhhh." He said ruffling my hair. I moved his hand away and fixed my hair.

"I guess I could meet them." I said. I then rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"You okay? You looked exhausted." Soul asked staring at my face.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm strong I can handle anything." I said. Soul laughed a bit and I punched his shoulder.

"Okay sure whatever. But, if you ever need anything, or you need help, you can come to me. I can help." he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay I'll take up on that offer. Thanks for letting me know." He smiled and went to his seat. Yup if I ever need anything, I'll go to him.

I was walking out of class when a bumped into someone and fell. I looked up to see a girl with black hair tied up in a high ponytail. She had indigo eyes and she was wearing a, what looks like, a ninja outfit. She was really pretty and I think I have seen her in some of my classes and maybe in the hall. She looked freaked out and concerned.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she said helping me up.

"I'm fine don't worry about it…" I said trying to see if I can remember her name. She beat me to it.

"Oh, I'm Tsubaki. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." She said putting out her hand. I shook it.

"I'm Maka Albarn. Nice to meet you Tsubaki." I said. '_She is one of Soul's friends isn't she?_' I thought. Sure enough my question was answer.

"You're friends with Soul right? I wanted to meet you." She said. I smiled.

"Yeah, you and Kid wanted to meet me right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but probably at lunch. Would you like to join us?" she asked. This would be the first time I sat with anyone at lunch. This should be interesting.

"Sure, I'll join you guys." She smiled and nodded. I then heard one of my songs and Tsubaki pulled out her phone. So she is a fan.

"Sorry about that." She said checking her phone.

"No problem." I said. "You like Kami Nakami?" She smiled and nodded.

"I love her. She is such a cool idol. I wish I could met her one day." She said. '_She just did…_'

"Yeah that's cool you want to met her. I know she would like someone like you." I said and she smiled. Man this was weird. She then asked me what class I had next and we have the same class together. I headed off to my next class with Tsubaki. She was really nice and into the same stuff I'm into. I hope we can become really good friends.

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

I was sitting at the lunch table with Kid. He was trying to see if he can make his lunch symmetrical, like that was possible. I then saw Tsubaki come in with Maka right behind her. So those two met, that's cool. I wonder what Maka thinks of eating lunch with us. She always eats alone so this must be new for her. Maka sat down next to me and Tsubaki sat down next to Kid.

"Well, look who is here." I said with a smirk on my face. Maka glared at me a bit.

"I can't be here?" she said.

"No you can. I just didn't expect you to be here." I said.

"I invited her." Tsubaki said. I nodded.

"You're Maka aren't you?" Kid said. "I'm Death the Kid. You can call me Kid for short." he said extending her hand to Maka.

"Nice to meet you Kid." Maka said. We all talked for a while and Maka looked like she was having fun. But there was something with Maka that was off. I just couldn't explain.

"Hey Maka are you okay? You look tired." Tsubaki said. I looked over to Maka who had her bangs covering her eyes. She then smiled.

"I'm fine Tsubaki don't worry. I'm just didn't sleep well last night." She said. Tsubaki and Kid nodded. '_Didn't sleep last night? I heard she is working on a movie right now…_' I thought. Well as long as she can handle it, she knows she can come to me. I wonder how much work they make her do?

"So you're working on a movie?" I asked. It was the end of class and everyone has left the class room except for Maka and I. She put her glasses in her bag.

"Yeah that and I'm working on some music too. I'm also having all these fashion designers asking me to model their clothing lines. I then need to get some interviews done by radio and TV shows. Blair is helping but I want to do this mostly by myself." She said. We walked out of the room and into the empty hallway.

"What about my parents?" I asked.

"They're helping me too. They are like you, always telling me "if you need help with this," or "don't be afraid to ask us anything". They are really helping me a lot. Since they know I have school they give me an easy time with it. It's better than the other companies I worked for." She said.

"Those companies really suck?"

"Yeah. They always lose my demos or something. It's really annoying." She said. We reached the front of the school and I see a car waiting there. "That's Blair, I have to go." She was about to walk off till I grabbed her wrist.

"You remember what I told you right? About how if you need help you can come to me." I said. Maka just laughed.

"You don't have to remind me Soul. I can tell that you are serious. I know to go to you if I needed anything. You're my friend." She said smiling. I smiled and nodded. Maka then ran to the car and waved good bye. I waved back and decided to walk home.

I was sitting in my house, mansion whatever, watching TV. It was like 10:30 and it was pouring outside so I couldn't go out. I was glad I didn't have homework and that it was the weekend. I was flipping through the channels till I saw Maka, or Kami, on one of them. It looked like she was performing one of her songs. She had so many fans. She really is getting popular now. I mean she became an idol when she was seven. That's impressive. I then heard footsteps coming to the room. I looked to see my brother Wes came in. He smiled at me but I looked away. He then turned his attention to the TV.

"You like stuff like this?" he asked.

"Why does it matter to you what I like?" I asked. He laughed and took a seat.

"She sure is getting popular. You know she is now working at our company."

"I know that already. I met her." I said a bit annoyed.

"Really, how did you do that?" he asked. Why was he so interested?

"I found my ways." I said. I can't tell him I hid in a closet.

"You two friends now?" he asked. '_Yeah we are._'

"No, not really." I really said.

"Well you two would probably get along." He said. '_We do._'

"Yeah, whatever." I said.

"Well I'm going to bed. Mom and Dad won't be here this weekend because they have to go to a meeting at another city." He said and left the room.

This was new. I know my parents always go to meeting somewhere, whether it be across town, another city, or even across the country. I didn't care. This usually happens every month or more. My brother would hardly be here because he is always touring. I mean he is a famous violinist. I'm nothing special. I decided I would close my eyes and fall asleep when I heard the door bell ring. It rang a few more times, like the person need help.

"Who could be out this late?" I said to myself. I went to the door and opened it. I saw someone wearing a black jacket with the hood up, jeans and old converse. The person was out of breath and was soaked. The head looked up and my eyes widen. It was Maka.

"Soul," she said out of breath as if she was running. "I… need… your… help." She said in between breaths.

"Maka what's wrong?" I asked. I couldn't get answer because she fell. I caught her in time before she hit the floor. She was freezing cold and shacking. I put my hand on her forehead and she was burning up. She seemed to past out.

"Maka what happened?"

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	8. Let's Hear It

**I know I updated this story yesterday but this whole chapter was in my mind last night and this morning so I had to write and well... HERE IT IS! I hope you guys like this chapter as you did with the last chapter! I hope this chapter fits your needs. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 8 ~ Let's Hear It

~ _MAKA'S POV _~

I opened my eyes and everything was blurry. I felt a cold towel on my forehead and I was in bed. I looked around and I was not at home. Where am I? Why am I here? I was about to get up but I was startled by a voice.

"Don't get up." I knew that voice, it was Soul. Now I know where I am and why I'm here. Soul walked over and put a new warm towel on my head. He then put a thermometer in my mouth and then pulled it out and looked at it. He then sat down on the bed and placed his hand on my forehead. "You have a fever from being in the rain too long. You should rest and stay here for the night. Maybe even the weekend." I pulled the sheets off me and looked at what I was wearing. It was a white shirt and sweat pants. My guess it was Soul's. Wait did he do this? Did he change me and see me…

"How did I get into this?" I asked. My voice sounded scratchy. Soul looked confused but then blushed.

"Oh don't worry, I has one of the maids here change you. You're clothes wear soaking wet so they're being washed and dried right now." He said.

"Oh, thanks." I said.

"I also took your phone and called Blair. She started freaking out so I had to I had to explain how I knew your secret to her. I told her you and I are friends and about the I promised to keep your secret. I told her that you should stay over for the weekend till you got better." He said. I nodded.

"What about your parents? Do you know I'm here?" I asked.

"They're out of town. My brother was here and he was freaking out." He said laughing. I smiled.

"I want to hear this." I said. He nodded and explained everything.

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

_"Maka what happened?" I said holding her in my lap. She was soaking wet and she was burning. I then heard Wes coming. _

_"Soul what's wrong?" he said. He looked at me and his eyes widen. "Who is that? Why are you holding a girl?"_

_"Never mind that! Get one of the maids here to help me dry her off!" I said. He nodded and ran to get one. I picked Maka up bridal style and took her to one of our guest rooms. I pulled her hood off. Her ash blonde hair was soaking wet. Wes and the maid came in. Wes stood their shocked._

_"That's Kami Nakami." He said. I rolled my eyes._

_"Good job Sherlock Holmes." I said sarcastically. I told the maid to dry her off. I walked out to go to my room and get some clothes. Wes followed._

_"Why is she here?" Wes asked. I pulled out an old shirt and sweatpants. _

_"She is my friend. Look I'll explain this later." I said and went back to the guest room. The maid took off her soaking wet jacket. "Here change her into this and wash her clothes. Make sure you dry her off more." I said handing her the clothes. _

_"Her body is overheating sir. Watch should I do?" She said. My eyes widen. I put my hand on her cheek and forehead. She was right. _

_"I'll get some medicine just do as you told." I said. _

_"Yes sir." She said. She started drying and taking her clothes off. I left the room and I went to the kitchen. I started looking through the medicine pantry. Wes then came in and just watched me. I grabbed a thermometer and a glass of water. _

_"Just friends you said." Wes said. I glared at him and walked past him. I then went back to the room. Maka was changed and in bed._

_"I put her bed to rest sir." The maid said holding Maka wet clothes. _

_"Thank you that's good. When I'm not watching her I want you too." She nodded and handed me a phone._

_"This was in her pocket. I thought you might want to hold on to it." She said. _

_"Thank you. You can go wash her clothes." She nodded and left. I went over to Maka and put the thermometer in her mouth. I took it out. It read 102. I sighed and sat on the bed. _

_"Soul…" I heard. I looked to see Maka awake just a little. I propped up Maka's head and put the glass of water at her lips._

_"Drink as much as you can." I said. She started drinking until she coughed, meaning no more. I laid her head back down and she fell asleep again. I put a warm towel on her head. I left the room and ran into Wes standing in the hall. _

_"You must explain this to me." he said._

_"I will, but I need to go out and get medicine." The same maid came back into the room. _

_"I'm washing her clothes." She said. _

_"Okay I need you to watch over her. I put a warm towel on her head. Make sure you change it every time it gets cold." I said and she nodded. I left to go grabbed her some medicine._

When I finished the story Maka was looking at me in shook. I then gave her the medicine and a glass of water.

"Take this." I said. She sat up and took it. I put my hand on my forehead and she was staring at me funny. "What?"

"Two things," she said holding up two fingers. "One. You went out into the rain to get me medicine?" she asked. I nodded. "Two. You keep touching my face every five minutes." I felt my face growing hot and I looked away.

"Whatever, I was just making sure you getting better." I said. She laughed. "Anyway, I have something to ask you." She nodded. "What were you doing in the rain?" She looked away.

"It's a long story…" she said. I sat closer to her.

"Let's hear it." I said. She nodded and started explaining.

~_ MAKA'S POV _~

_I was finally done recording and was done for the week. Finally the weekend. I took the head phones off and placed it down and got out of the recording room. I was then attacked by my manager and I couldn't breathe._

_"Oh Maka-chan, you did such a good job!" She said squeezing me._

_"Thanks, but can you let go of me!" I said. She let go of me and smiled._

_"You can go home now. I have a few meetings I need to go to. Will you be okay walking home." She asked. _

_"Yeah, I'll be fine. You have any dye?" I asked. She pouted._

_"No I'm sorry Maka-chan, I don't have any." She said. I sighed but nodded._

_"I have a jacket I can wear. I'll be fine." I said. Blair still looked upset. _

_"It's raining tonight. Are you going to be okay?" she asked. _

_"Yeah I should be fine. Home isn't that far away." I said. I was about to walk off when Blair grabbed my hand. _

_"I also need to warn you that because of the movie were shooting, there are many paparazzi out there looking for you. I just want you to be careful." She said worried in her voice. I nodded. _

_"Okay, I got it, don't worry. I can handle it." I said. She smiled and nodded. I looked at phone to see it was 9:30. I sighed and put my hood up and walked out of the building. I looked around and it was pouring. I shook it off and walked towards home. It wasn't long till I heard someone call out for me. I knew it, it was the paparazzi. I started walking faster and ran into and ally. I heard a few of them stop and have a conversation. _

_"Where did she go?"_

_"I don't know. But we'll catch her."_

_"Everyone is out there looking for at all her favorite place. They're the place they think she lives at." I sighed. 'Damn it! What am I going to do?' and as if the situation couldn't get any worse…_

_"There I see her! Over there!" I ran and heard them follow me. I was faster and I ran trying to lose them in their tracks. I was seriously getting tired and the rain wasn't helping at all. I ran nearly slipped three times. I looked around and I seriously don't know where I am. The paparazzi were gone, but I don't know where I am. The rain was pouring even harder. I looked around and I figured out the area. _

_This was Soul's area. I know because he gave me his address to come over one day. I walked over to the house. I was cold and tired. I was soaking wet and I kept sneezing. I felt tired and I couldn't take this anymore. I stopped in front of Soul's house. I bet he would be mad, but I need help. I walked up to the door and knocked it. He opened it and he was staring it. _

_"Soul," I breathed out. "I… need… your… help." I said in between breaths._

_"Maka what's wrong?" he asked but I couldn't take. I began to fall and that's when everything went black. _

Soul starred at me, but I chose not to star at him. I was fiddling with my fingers and was wondering what Soul was thinking. Then out of nowhere, Soul hugged me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I hope something like that won't happen again." He said. I wrapped my arms around him and laughed.

"I'm and idol Soul. Stuff like this happens." I said. "But I hope I can come to you for more help." I whispered.

"Of course." He whispered. "You should get some rest." He said letting me go. I lay down but grabbed Soul's hand.

"Can you stay?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. He got in next to me and I put my head on his chest and he held me close. Before I closed my eyes I swear I heard him say something…

"Get better soon… I love you…"

Yeah probably it was probably my imagination.

* * *

**What do you think about this chapter? I hope you guys like it!**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


	9. Overload

**Chapter 9! Wow this story is coming along well. Thank you for all the reviews. It makes me happy to read them! Enjoy! **

**I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Chapter 9 ~ Overload

~ _MAKA'S POV _~

"CUT!" I heard the director call. Right now I was shooting a movie with Melody. We were in the same movie but I had a bigger lead then her considering I have been in the acting business a bit longer then her. We have been shooting this movie nonstop. I stay up late because of homework so I only get five hours of sleep. It doesn't bother me though, I'm used it.

"Good job Kami!" Melody said. I smiled.

"You too! You're great!" I said. Melody has violet eyes and red hair in her usual ponytail. We're the same age too. "Keep it up! I'll see you tomorrow." I said. As I started walking I tripped but I regained my senses and stopped myself."

"Hey Kami are you okay? You seem tired. You're not wearing yourself out are you? You know you can always take a break." She said helping me stand a bit. I smiled.

"I'm fine. I can handle myself. Don't worry about me." I said. She only nodded. "Trust me okay."

"Alright, I trust you." She said. We both headed off to our dressing rooms ready to go home. I got to my and closed the door. Before I could even sit down, I felt someone hug me from behind. I jumped a bit and then heard someone laughing. I looked back to see Soul laughing.

"What the heck was that for and what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you and I thought let's scare the crap out you." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"You're parents are really okay with you knowing my secret?" I asked. Over the weekend, when I was sick and was staying at Soul's house and the whole rain incident, Soul and I explained to his parents and brother how he knew my secret. His brother thought he was lying but then believed him after Soul told him a bit more. His parents were okay with it as long as Soul keeps his promise. Ever since then though, Soul and I have gotten a bit closer. What he said to me before I drifted off to sleep was still bothering me. Was that a dream or was it real? I don't know, I'll figure it out later.

"Yeah my parents are okay with it. As long as I keep my promise it's all good with them." He said. I only nodded because I felt dizzy for some reason. I went to get a bottle of water and I drank some of it. I tried to put it back on the table but I missed and it fell, spilling the water everywhere. Soul helped me clean up. "Hey you sure you okay?"

"Of course I am what makes you think that?" I said. I sat down and started to the blue contacts in.

"You know, if you're tired, you can take a break and just rest. My parents will be fine with it." He said.

"Your parents are expecting this movie and my soundtrack done soon. I can't let them down." I said standing up after putting my contacts in. "Now get out, I need to change." I said pushing him out of my dressing room. I closed the door and sighed. '_I'll just rest later. I have my work to do._'

~ _SOUL'S POV _~

I stared at her closed door. My parents would be fine if she took a break. They love her, not as an idol but as a person. She was kind, smart, strong, hardworking, and amazing. I could go on about her. I just love her they way she is. That's right; I'm in love with her. I realized it ever since she trusted me. Before then I just liked her. When I found out she was and idol, sure that surprised me, but I don't just love he because of that. I love her for who she is. I let it slip that I said out loud when she was sick, but I don't think she heard me. I don't want to tell her yet because she was always busy. Plus, I'm scared for rejection.

I sighed. She is pushing herself to hard. Can't she take a break? I don't know if this is even healthy for her. I waited a bit longer until her door opened. Out came Maka with her brown hair and blue eyes. I liked her green eyes better. She was also wearing a jacket, jeans, and old converse. Her hair was also in a side braid. She looked confused.

"You waited here?" she asked.

"Yeah, I want to come with you today to your appointments. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." She yawned. "Just make sure you can keep up with me." I rolled my eyes. '_I don't think you can keep up with your own schedule…_'

"You okay, you look sleepy." I walked up closer to her and it looked like she had sleep in her eyes. "How long do you sleep?"

"I'm not sleepy and I got to bed at 1:30 and wake up at 6:30." She said with another yawn. I sighed.

"You need more sleep than that." I said.

"Soul I'm fine. Trust me." She said. I sighed.

"Alright fine, if you say so." I said. She smiled and walked off to her next assignment. I followed her just to make sure she really was okay. Every once in a while she would yawn or close her eyes for a bit. It was starting to worry me. Maka now had dance practice but she was taking a break, but really she was sleeping by hiding her face so no one can see her. They called her name and her head shot up. I sighed.

"So you can tell too." I heard. I looked over to see Kami's manager or Maka's aunt, Blair. "She is always tired. She tries to sleep whenever she can, but it's not enough."

"She is like that at school too." I said.

"My poor Maka-chan!" She pouted. "I hope she will be okay." I nodded. '_I do too._'

The next day at school Maka looked more worn out than ever. I walked into class to see Maka sleeping at her desk. I walked over to her and sighed. She looked exhausted. I tapped her shoulder and she shot up.

"I'm okay!" she said. I faced palmed.

"Yeah you totally are." I said and she glared at me. I sighed. "Why are your eyes green?" she then pulled out a small mirror and put her contacts in. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm fine. I understand you're worried about me, but I'm fine." She said and turned to read a book. I sighed.

Maka was like that all day. She was tired and constantly yawning. She was taking this too far. She was being too stubborn. I was really worried. After class it was time for lunch, and Maka looked like she was going to collapse. I saw her at her locker. She was yawning and rubbing sleep out her eyes. I walked over to her.

"You have work today right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"You're not going." I said. She looked shocked.

"What do you mean?" she said a bit mad.

"I don't think you should go. Not in the condition you're in. I think you should rest for today." I said. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Soul I told you I'm okay. I can handle myself." She said.

"That's hard to believe when you can barely stand right now." I said.

"Soul I told you fine! I'm okay!" she yelled a bit. She then fell to her knees.

"MAKA!" I said and I caught her. She was asleep now. "I told you couldn't handle it." I whispered. I then picked her up bridal style. "You need to stop being stubborn."

~ _MAKA'S POV _~

I then woke up in what looked like the nurses office. I sat up and looked around. Who brought me here? Why am I here? "You're up." I heard. I looked to see Soul holding a water bottle for me. He tossed it to me and I caught it. He took a seat next to me. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now. Why am I here and what time is it?" I asked.

"I brought you here because you collapsed and we have ten minutes till school lets us out. So 3:20 basically." He said. I drank half of the water.

"Thank you Soul." He looked up at me. "Thank you for helping me out again." This is the second time I need his help. I then felt him pat my head. I looked up to see him smiling.

"It's cool. You at least got some sleep right?" I nodded. "Then you should be okay now." I smiled at him. "But I don't think you should got to work." He said.

"Then what should I do?" I asked. I took my contacts out because they were irritating my eyes. They only disguise I have is my hair and clothes. I then saw Soul smirk.

"I have an idea. Can I see your phone?" he asked. I gave him phone and he then started playing with it. After a few minutes he handed it back to me. "Okay you don't have work today."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"When you were asleep, I called my parents and told them what happen. So they gave you the day off. I just text Blair that info and I would be taking you home." He said. "But before that I want to take you out." He smiled.

"Like a date?" I said with a small blush.

"Yeah, like a date." He said smirking.

"Then you should ask me out properly." I said. Soul then got off the bed and stood in front of me.

"Maka Albarn would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked bowing. I laughed and got off the bed.

"Of course, I'd love to." I said laughing still. He smirked and grabbed my hand. We went to get our things then went outside. "What's the plan?" He only smiled.

"You will see."

* * *

**How do you like that! Oh, I might be getting rid of the SONG OF THE SOULS because I don't have time for them anymore. I only have time to write these stories. Sorry if you had given me a song. I am really sorry...**

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


End file.
